Uji Nyali Ala Shinigami
by Ai-chan99
Summary: Last chapter! Wujud dari hantu itu terbuka! Setelah berhasil menenangkan hantu itu, Ichigo dkk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi, ternyata mereka tak menyadari suatu hal yang lebih menyeramkan.. RnR please!
1. Apaan, tuh?

Warning(s): OOC, abal, gj, g lucu *mungkin*  
>Disclaimer: Tite-sama.. *nyembah2 Tite Kubo*<p>

=Chapter 1=

"Hup! Hiaa! Mati lo!"

Malam itu, Rangiku yang lagi patroli dekat SMU Karakura menemukan seekor Hollow dan langsung membasminya.

"Huuh.. Taichou tega banget nyuruh gue patroli di tempat jahanam ini.." keluh Rangiku lebay. Tapi kelebayannya itu langsung berhenti begitu melihat putih-putih di gerbang sekolah. Melayang-layang.

"Apaan, tuh? Plus kali, ya? Gue konsou aja sekalian,"

Ketika Rangiku mendekati 'makhluk' tersebut, langkahnya terhenti seketika.

'Eh.. Kalau plus 'kan ada rantainya? Ni kok ga ada? Mana bentuknya lain-lain gitu.. Ini hantu atau setan apaan? Hiiiy!' Rangiku bergidik ngeri.

Ketika sosok itu menoleh, Rangiku langsung ngejerit-jerit kayak ada kebakaran gede.

"EMAAAK! SETAAAAAN!"

-Di rumah Orihime..-

"Selamat pu.. Eh? Rangiku-san kenapa?" Orihime yang lagi menyiapkan masakan (baca: racun)nya cengo ngeliat Rangiku yang pulang dengan tampang zombi.

"Itu..! Tadi gue.. Nge.. Ngeliat... Se.. Se.. Setaan!" Rangiku yang udah kayak orgil ntuh menguncang-guncang Orihime.

"S.. Stop, Rangiku-san! Biasanya kalau ada hantu atau apalah itu kalian memakai istilah konsou, kan?" kata Orihime yang udah puyeng dengan kegilaan Rangiku.

"Tapi.. Ini lebih sereem!" Rangiku mule gila lagi.

"Tenanglah, Rangiku-san! Gue udah nyiapin masakan kesukaan gue! Cake stroberi dengan tambahan garam, kecap, selada, merica, daging asap, dan saus tomat! Kalau elo makan pasti langsung hilang stressnya!" tawar Orihime.

"Serius? Itu juga makanan paporit gue! Gue suka kalo pake ekstrak daun bawang! Makin enak, lho!" tambah Rangiku.

Toushiro yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan 2 orang sarap tadi cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Mank apa enaknya racun kayak gitu?" Toushiro geleng-geleng ala orang disko.

Dia lagi duduk di atap rumah Orihime. Sebetulnya dia laper banget. Pengen makan di rumah Orihime tapi takut kejang-kejang lagi kayak minggu lalu.

"Setan? Matsumoto liat setan? Bego tu orang. Tinggal konsou aja palingan juga beres," kata Toushiro nyemprot-nyemprot *duak!* sampe kena semut di dekatnya.

Semut1: "Ni orgil apa, ya? Ga nengok-nengok kalo mo ngomong! Basah ni, gue!"

Semut2: "Bego lu ape? Mana bisa dia nengok elo!"

Semut1: "O, iya.."

Back to story..

-SMU Karakura jam istirahat-

"Sumpeh! Berani mati gue!"

Ichigo, Rukia, Toushiro, Yumichika dan Ikkaku (Orihime dan Uryuu g ikut gara-gara ada kegiatan klub sedangkan Chad ke toilet) cuma nengok ke arah Rangiku dengan tatapan 'Serius? Seneng-gue-kalo-loe-mati!'

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, kalo setan, sih kita udah biasa nengok. Ngapain takut segala?" Rukia nengok ke arah Rangiku sambil minum jus kotak rasa kacang merahnya.

"Iya, Rangiku-san. Lo-lo pade kan juga setan tapi elo-nya ga pernah takut," kata Ichigo yang langsung dihajar 6 shinigami murni itu.

"Tinggal konsou aja kan beres," kata Renji yang lagi nyomot pi- *dihajar Renji* maksudnya taiyaki kesukaannya.

"Niat gue emang gitu! Tapi tu setan serem banget!" Rangiku bergidik lagi.

"Mungkin itu cermin yang mantulin muka elo. Jadi elo ketakutan sendiri nengoknya," kata Ikkaku nyindir. Rangiku langsung men-deathglear cowok itu tapi dicuekin.

"Oke, deh kalo elo-elo pada gak percaya gue! Kita adain uji nyali nter malem! Kalo betulan ada tu setan, kalian harus ngebeliin sepatu baru buat gue!" kata Rangiku yang udah kayak Yama-jii, membara.

"Btw harga sepatu tu berapa?" tanya Toushiro yang dari tadi diem mulu kayak patung.

"1.. 2.. 3.. O, iya! 100.000 yen!" kata Rangiku dengan bangganya.

"UAAAPPAAA?"

"Idih.. Mendingan buat beli kosmetik di dekat sini," kata Yumichika yang langsung dikemplang Ikkaku.

"Ga seru amat! Mendingan yang nemuin hantu tu duluan yang dapat apa yang diinginkannya!" kata Rukia protes. Rangiku ngalah.

"Iya, deh.. Ngumpul dimana?" tanya Rangiku lemes.

"Di gerbang sekolah jam 00:00," kata Ichigo yang bonyoknya tadi udah ileng.

"Jam 12 malem? Ga tidur satu hari akan merusak keindahan wajahku.. Ni kan udah gue rawat pake kosmetik ekstrak buah.." Yumichika masang tampang mewek, sedangkan yang lainnya masang tampang jijik.

"Lo mau ekstrak buah? NIH!" Toushiro langsung nyemprotin jus semangkanya ke muka Yumichika.

"Kabuur!" Ichigo dkk langsung ngacir.

"NOO! MUKA INDAH GUE! SIALAN LO PADE!" Yumichika ngejerit-jerit ala orang-orang di RSJ.

Mampukah para shinigami itu menemukan sosok makhluk misterius? Tunggu ch.2!

*TBC*

A/N: Gimana? Bagus, ga? *dilempar tomat* Moga-moga bagus, ya!

Mungkin flame juga dibutuhkan, tapi bukan yang memaki-maki gitu. Itu sama aja dengan sampah. Le Mal-san! Kalo ketemu fic-ku jangan ngomel, ya! Kita kan sahabat sekarang! *ditendang Le Mal*

Plis ripiu!


	2. Petualangan dimulai!

Pair: Up to you..  
>Warning(s): OOC, gj, garing, dll<br>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo! *tereak pake mic*

A/N: Hola.. *datang dengan nista* Lama nunggu? *kea ada yang nunggu aja..* Oke, buat yang nunggu.. RnR please..!

=Chapter 2=

SMU Karakura, 00:00 AM

"Hiiy.. Kok gue jadi merinding gini, ya? Gara-gara dingin atau suasana gitu?" tanya Rukia yang baru nyampe bareng Ichigo.

"Dua-duanya kali," kata Ichigo ga niat. Rukia mencibir.

"Ngejawab aja males.." sindir cewek itu.

Tiba-tiba sepotong tangan dingin menyentuh bahu Rukia.

Plok!

"GYAAA! SETAN!" Rukia reflek nonjok makhluk yang memegang bahunya yang ternyata.. Toushiro..

**"SIALAN LU, KUCHIKI! MAU NYAMPERIN ELU MALAH DIBOGEM!"**semprot Toushiro.

"Salah sendiri ngagetin gue!" balas Rukia tak bertanggungjawab.

"Taichou! Lo gapapa?" tanya Rangiku yang tiba-tiba muncul buat memeluk (baca: menyekik) Toushiro tapi gak sempet gara-gara Toushiro-nya udah menghindar duluan. Dan akhirnya terjadilah..

**PRANG! JEDUAK! BRAAK! KROMPYAANG! GUBRAAAAAK!**

Ichigo shock.

"Woi! Lo mau ngancurin sekolah gue, apa?" cerocos cowok itu yang ngeliat gerbang sekolahnya rusak parah bak Kapal Titanic.

"Ichigo, kalo mau protes, ke Hitsugaya-taichou aja! Dia yang pertama ngagetin gue!" Rukia nunjuk-nunjuk idung Toushiro. Toushiro mendelik gak nerima.

"Ok! Toushiro! Elo itu, ya, bla..! Bla! Bla!" omel Ichigo yang bikin Toushiro panas.

"DIEM LU, KUROSAKI!" Toushiro langsung ngelakban mulut Ichigo pake Hyourinmaru, akhirnya terciptalah lakban yang terbuat dari es untuk pertama kalinya! Tepuk tangan semuanya! #plaak!

"Waduh.. Elo pade udah kayak pasien RSJ aja.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Ichigo, Toushiro, Rukia dan Rangiku langsung bergidik.

"Si.. Siapa, tuh yang ngomong..?" Rangiku clingak-clinguk.

"Lha? Ya gue. Sini, woi," Ichigo dkk menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka langsung ngejerit-jerit.

"TUYUUUULL!"

"EMAK LU, TUYUL! INI GUE, BAKA!" jerit sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Renji.

"Elo, toh! Sejak kapan di situ?" tanya Rukia yang masih shock sambil memegang jimat berbentuk chappy-nya (?).

"Ya dari tadilah, dodol! Asyik nengok lo pade yang kayak monyet sakit jiwa. Ngejerit mulu," kata Yumichika innocent.

"Nani..?"

Ichigo dkk ngelempar sendal jepitnya tapi gak jadi gara-gara mereka pake sepatu.

"Jelek! Botak! Baboon!" Rukia balik ngejek. Yumichika, Ikkaku dan Renji men-deathglare-nya.

"Argh! Cepet aja mulai! Nanti nih fanfic ga jadi-jadi!" jerit Toushiro yang udah puyeng.

"Kita harus bagi kelompok dulu, Taichou.." kata Rangiku. Toushiro cemberut gaje.

"Gue aja yang bagiin! 3 kelompok, ya!" tereak Renji tiba-tiba. Rangiku budeg seketika.

"Gue bareng Ikkaku-san! Rangiku-san ma Yumichika! Ichigo bareng Rukia dan Hitsugaya-taichou!" Renji tereak lagi, tapi sekarang pake toa. 6 shinigami selain Renji ngangguk-ngangguk kayak lagunya Project Pop.

"Ok! Kelompok gue lantai 1, kelompok Renji lantai 2 dan kelompok Taichou lantai 3!" tereak Rangiku minjem toa Renji.

Sementara itu dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing..

Rangiku: _'Gue bisa beli sepatu yang gue idamin! Terus gue juga bisa belanja sepuasnya..! Hohoho..'_

Toushiro: _'Maunya, sih.. Gue minta beliin semangka 5 buah.. Tapi takutnya harga diri gue jatuh.. Aah! Terserah, deh!'_

Rukia: _'Gue mau pergi ke Chappy Island!'_

Ichigo: _'Fufufu.. Gue minta beli coklat 15 kardus..'_

Renji: _'Gue beli Taiyaki sebanyak-banyaknya! Terus pisang buat Zabimaru!'_

Ikkaku: _'Beli rumah(?), makanan, dan lain-lain..'_

Yumichika: '_Huhuhu.. So pasti buat beli kosmetik..'_

Setelah sadar dari alam khayal, mereka langsung tereak kayak orang yang negaranya baru merdeka.

"Yak! Ayo berpencar!"

7 makhluk itu pun masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

-Rangiku-Yumichika-

"Waduh.. Bedak gue mule luntur.. Ancur muka gue sekarang.." protes Yumichika lebay.

"Emang dari dulu ancur," cibir Rangiku, tapi ga mempan dan malah dibales.

"Orang jelek memang tidak bisa memahami kecantikan," balas Yumichika dan langsung mendapat gamparan.

"Jelekan elo juga!" jerit Rangiku.

"Elo!"

"Elo!"

"E..!"

Kresek!

"GYAAA!" Rangiku dan Yumichika langsung berpelukan ala Scooby Doo.

"A.. Apaan, tuh?" Rangiku bergidik ngeri.

"G.. Ga tau!" Yumichika hampir ngompol.

"Liat, yuk! Sapa tau setan semalem! Kalau ketemu kita shoping bareng!" Rangiku menghampiri asal suara sambil ngiler-ngiler. Tapi langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Nape, lu?" tanya Yumichika.

"Gu.. Gue ga berani.. Lo aja yang liat.." kata Rangiku yang hampir ngompol juga.

"Halah! Gitu aja takut!" baru Yumichika mo jalan, Rangiku langsung ngomong.

"Asal lo tau, ya.. Bentuknya itu nyeremin banget.. Ga ada miripnya sama manusia, plus, hollow, arrancar, atau apalah! Kalo itu plus pun, yang ini rantai karmanya ga ada! Terus.."

"Udaaah! Cukup! Kita ikutin aja yang lainnya terus bilang kalo kita udah nemuin setannya!" Yumichika memotong kalimat Rangiku yang na'uzubillah panjang ntuh. Takut, sih, sebenarnya!

"O.. Oke! Hiiy!" Rangiku mengikuti Yumichika dari belakang. Tapi begitu mereka melihat darah yang berceceran, mereka menjerit shock.

"Hyaa!"

Duo makhluk itu langsung lari-lari gaje.

*TBC*

A/N: Abalnye.. Nah, untuk yang ripiu fic nista ini, Airin berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Kecuali buat Ruki yang gue gak kenal asal-asulnya! Sembarang bacot aja!

Balesan buat yang ga login:

Amamiya Yuki-chan: 'Hebat' dan 'menyenangkan'? Arigatou! *sori klo artinya salah..*

Mikkazuki hikari: Nyehehe.. Lucu, kah? Gin? Kapan-kapan, deh.. *dihajar* Kau ni emang temenku yang paling deket klo masalah fanfic, ya, Ar**a*!

Erika-chan Kaoru males login: Ga lucu? Maaf, deh.. Masih belajar.. Minta bimbingannya, ya, Erika!

Nah, akhir kata.. Please ripiu! ^^


	3. Sereeeem!

Pairing: Mulai nampak kayaknya..  
>Warning(s): OOC, gj, garing, dll<br>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo *ngibarin bendera Vietnam -author mule error-*

A/N: Hola, sori lama apdet. Soalnya gak ada mood bikin fan.. Ups, malah curhat! Langsung aja, ya!

=Chapter 3=

-Renji-Ikkaku-

Karakura Town, 00.55 AM

"Nyam.. Nyam.."

Malam itu, Renji malah sempet-sempetnya makan Taiyaki lagi.

"Woi! Makan mulu kerja elo! Liat, tuh senter yang elo pegang! Gelap jadinya!" omel Ikkaku yang mule stress. Soalnya senter yang dipegang Renji hampir dimakan gara-gara dikiranya Taiyaki.

"Ups, sori. Nih," Renji ngeluarin senter yang hampir ketelan sama dia dan dikasihnya ke Ikkaku.

"Ihh! Cuci dulu, gih! Bekas iler elo, kan?" pekik Ikkaku jijik yang langsung pake masker *yang dapetnya entah dari mana* biar steril, dia gak mau ketuleran sikap baboon-nya Renji.

"Lo aja yang nyuci, kan elo-nya yang mau senternya," kata Renji santai.

"Sialan lu!" umpat Ikkaku sambil nyari-nyari batu gede buat dilempar ke Renji tapi batunya gak ada. Dengan ikhlas lahir batin -?-, Ikkaku nyerah dan pergi ke toilet.

"Disini aja lo! Gue ke toilet dulu! Sekalian mo buang air!" Ikkaku ngacir ke toilet, ninggalin Renji yang mendelik shock.

"Woi! Ajak gue napa!" jerit Renji takut, tapi gak ada jawaban.

"Sial! Gue ditinggal! Nyesel gue bawa Taiyaki! Gara-gara ini senternya harus dicuci dulu dan gue ditinggal!" umpat Renji, tapi Taiyaki yang dari tadi dikutuknya itu tetep dimakan juga, dasar baboon stress..

Tap!

Bulu kuduk Renji langsung berdiri semua kayak kucing author.

"Apaan, tuh? Si.. Siapa, ya?" Renji clingak-clinguk kayak orang hilang. Saat melihat putih-putih di sekitar toilet, Renji langsung nutup mata.

_Enggak, palingan Cuma perasaan gue aja.. Atau palingan Ikkaku-san lagi nakut-nakutin gue.._

Renji berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia kembali membuka matanya. Dan begitu melihat sesuatu lagi, baru dia menjerit.

**"TUYUL BENERAAAN!"**

DUAK!

Sebuah senter langsung mendarat dan sukses ngebenjolin kepala Renji.

**"MUKE LU, TUH TUYUL! INI GUE!"** Ikkaku mencak-mencak gak nerima. Udah ke-100 kalinya dia pernah disebut tuyul. Rekor!

"Lho? Ikkaku-san kok disini? Toiletnya 'kan disana.." kata Renji gemeteran sambil nunjuk ke arah berlawanan.

"Pintu toiletnya rusak! Jadi gue keluar lewat jendela dan harus muter arah ke sini! Sialan!" umpat Ikkaku.

"Ho.. Kacian, deh.. Yuk kita sambung nyari hantunya.." baru Ikkaku dan Renji melangkah 0,1 cm, tiba-tiba..

Sraak!

"EMAAAKK!" Renji yang kaget+takut reflek ninggalin Ikkaku sambil ngebawa Taiyakinya.

"Renji sialan! Bukannya ngebawa gue tapi malah Taiyaki!" omel Ikkaku yang ditinggal sendiri. Dia kembali ngedenger suara.

Srak! Srak!

"RENJI! WAIT MEEE!" Ikkaku langsung melesat kayak kereta api express.

-Ichigo-Rukia-Toushiro-

"Huiih.. Dingin.." Rukia menggigil kedinginan. Malam itu emang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mungkin musim dingin udah dekat.

"Kalo dingin, nih," Ichigo masangin jaketnya ke Rukia. Toushiro yang ngeliat adegan itu jadi sebel sendiri.

"Kurosaki! Kita ke sini mau nyari setan! Bukan valentine!" kata Toushiro, padahal valentine masih lama. Ichigo cemberut.

"Mank gue gak boleh megang Rukia? Emang Rukia siapa elo? Pacar?" ledek Ichigo. Toushiro blushing sedangkan Rukia segera angkat bicara.

"Gak mungkin Hitsugaya-taichou pacaran sama gue, Ichigo! Dia kan udah punya Hinamori-fukutaichou!" Toushiro yang mendengar perkataan Rukia barusan langsung pundung. Ichigo senyum gaje dan kembali bermesraan sama Rukia.

"**KUROSAKI! CUKUP!"** omel Toushiro.

"Diem lu, Boncel!" kata Ichigo nyari mati.

"Uappaa! Soten ni zase.." Toushiro langsung keluar dari gigainya, niat ngebekuin Ichigo, tapi..

"Stop, Hitsugaya-taichou! Kalo hantunya lagi sembunyi di suatu tempat, terus dia beku gara-gara reiatsu elo bakal gawat, donk! Kita gak bakal nemuin dia!" kata Rukia sambil ngeguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Toushiro.

"I.. Iya! Stop, Kuchiki! Pusing gue!" Rukia ngelepasin Toushiro, Ichigo nyengir kayak Gin.

"Tengok tuh, Toushiro! Tiru Rukia yang mau ngebelain gue!" kata Ichigo kepedean.

"Siapa juga yang mau ngebelain elo, StroJeDur!" Rukia langsung ngelempar Ichigo keluar jendela.

"Gyaaa! Teganya lu, Rukia!" jerit Ichigo yang nyangkut di pohon. Tiba-tiba dia ngedenger suara ketawa. Ichigo makin bete. Langsung dia masuk lagi lewat jendela.

"Sialan kalian! Bukannya ngebantuin malah ngetawain gue!" kata Ichigo sambil monyongin mulutnya. Rukia ma Toushiro naikin sebelah alisnya.

"Ketawa? Orang dari tadi pas lo di pohon kami clingak-clinguk nyari hantu," kata Toushiro.

"Terus.. Yang ketawa tadi siapa?" muka Ichigo langsung pucet kayak Hichigo.

**"HIHIHIHIHI!"**

"Gyaa!" Rukia yang kaget langsung nemplok ke Toushiro. Ichigo yang cemburu langsung pura-pura kaget dan memeluk Rukia. Dan dapat kita lihat 3 teletubbies nyasek ke dunia Bleach! #plak!

"Lepasin! Sesak, tau!" Toushiro langsung ngelempar Ichigo keluar jendela. Tapi kali ini Ichigo beruntung gara-gara Rukia juga ikutan dilempar keluar.

"Rukia! Akhirnya gue dapet temen.." Ichigo niat nemplok ke Rukia tapi digampar duluan.

-Sedangkan Toushiro-

'Siapa, sih itu? Sinterklas kali? Tapi kalo dia kan ketawanya 'hohoho'? Argh! Gue liat aja, ah!'

Toushiro mendekati sumber suara. Dan begitu melihat putih-putih, Toushiro langsung bergidik.

'I.. Ini.. Persis kayak yang dibilang Matsumoto!' jerit Toushiro dalem hati. Tiba-tiba sosok itu menoleh, dia menunjukkan wajah hancurnya yang penuh darah. Makhluk itu menatap Toushiro dingin+tanpa ekspresi. Toushiro langsung menjerit kayak anak ilang.

**"SETAAAAN!"**

Rukia dan Ichigo yang baru masuk lagi lewat jendela langsung melotot matanya segede ban mobil.

**"SETAN BENERAAAN!"**

3 cecunguk itu pun berlarian gaje kayak Sena dari Eyeshield 21.

Makhluk apakah itu? Tunggu ch.4!

*TBC*

=Percakapan gaje ch.1=

Ai-chan: Chapter yang makin gaje.. Gak nyangka masih ada yang mau me-review fanfic super nista ini..

Toushiro: Masih berani juga elo publish fanfic edan begini! Ntar para readers jadi gila, tau!

Ai-chan: EHHH? KOK SHIRO-CHAN NGOMONGNYA GITU, SIH!

Ai-chan+Toushiro: *asyik amuk-amukan*

Rukia: Kita tinggalin aja 2 makhluk gaje itu.. Ayo bales ripiu!

Ichigo: Oke! Pertama dari **Shirouta Tsuki**! Yup, benar sekali.. Petualangan kami sudah dimulai..

Rangiku: Yang kedua dari **rieka kuchiki**! Setannya serem banget, tau! What? Ada cermin di depan gue? Hiiih! Pelecehan! Ini gara-gara elo, Ikkaku!

Ikkaku: *ngakak*

Renji: Selanjutnya dari **Widy Kakitaka**! Eh? Ini..

Yumichika: What? Elo ngepens sama gue? Hihi, makasih.. *nari-nari gaje* Eh, thor! Dia minta Sandal.. Eh! Sundel bolong n Genderuo dimunculin, nih!

Ai-chan: Err.. Maaf ya Senpai.. Kayaknya gak bisa! Ntar dikira genderuo nyasar, donk! Bakal kucoba di fanfic lain, ya!

Renji: Wooii! Teganya lo-lo pade sama guee~~~ *terdampar di tong sampah karena didorong Yumichika tadi*

All: *cuek*

Toushiro+Ichigo: *berebut-rebut ngambil kertas review terakhir*

Toushiro: Kurosaki! Barusan elo udah baca kertas review juga, kan? Sekarang giliran gue! *nendang muka Ichigo*

Ichigo: AAAWW! Tapi elo juga udah dapet dialog spesial, kan? Dialog elo udah kebanyakan! *ngejitak kepala Toushiro*

Ikkaku: Yak! Tendang ke kanan! Tarek rambutnya! KASIH UPIL ELO! *nyorak-nyorakin IchiHitsu*

Yumichika: *sweatdrop*

Toushiro: POKOKNYA SEKARANG GILIRAN GUE! *ninju perut Ichigo*

Ichigo: *tepar*

Ai-chan: Pemenangnya adalah Shiro-chaaaaan! *ngasih sabuk emas ke Shiro*

Rangiku: Woi! Ini bukan pertandingan tinju!

Ai-chan: O iya.. *ngebuang sabuk emasnya ke sembarangan arah*

Toushiro: AAAH! SABUK EMAS GUEEEE! Ehem.. *kembali cool* Dari **Mikkazuki Hikari**. Haha! Author! Katanya karya elo garing, nih! Huahahaha! *bangga*

Ai-chan: *cemberut* Udah! Lanjutin aja baca ripiu-nya!

Toushiro: Yah, Kuchiki memang aneh, pasti dia membeli jimat jelek itu dari orgil. Hi.. HitsuRuki..! *blushing*

Ichigo: UAAPPAAA? *bangun dari pingsan, langsung ngerebut kertas ripiu-nya dari Shiro* Eh? Di.. Dia juga minta.. IchiRuki? *pingsan lagi*

Rangiku: Kyaaa~! Taichou yang blushing sangat so cute~~!

Ikkaku: Wah, wah, apa jadinya Hinamori kalo tau elo suka sama Kuchiki?

Yumichika: Sungguh tidak cantik..

Renji: Hahaha! Hitsugaya-taichou lucu banget! *makan taiyaki hasil pungut dari tong sampah (yaiks!)*

Toushiro: DIEM LU PADEEE! Ups! *nutup mulut terus ngelirik Rukia*

Rukia: *lagi asyik2 ngobrol sama author*

Renji: Dasar, Hitsugaya-taichou berusaha ja'im di depan Rukia.. *dijadiin balok es sama Shiro*

Ai-chan: Eh, Shiro-chan! 'pacar' elo datang, tuh! *nunjuk ke arah Momo yang beraura horror*

Toushiro: Hi.. Hinamori.. *pucet*

Momo: Hiks.. Shiro-chan jahat.. *berniat bunuh diri dengan cara menyayat pergelangan tangan kiri*

All kecuali author: JANGAAAAN!

Ai-chan: Yup, sekian bacotnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter 4! Jangan lupa review, ya!


	4. Ronde kedua!

Warning(s): OOC, gaje, garing, dll  
>Disclaimer: Tite KEBO *dihajar seluruh keluarga Kubo*<p>

A/N: Nyahaa~! ! Gue kemba.. **Huaaaa! ! ***kepeleset*  
>Gak usah banyak bacot dulu, RnR please~<p>

=Chapter 4=

**"Gyaaa! !"**

7 shinigami itu berlarian dengan langkah, irama suara, dan tujuan yang sama –aula- dari arah yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya terjadilah..

Bruaaak! !

"Ka.. Kalian..!" jerit mereka bersamaan.

"Ta.. tadi.. Gue sama Yumichika ngedengar bunyi-bunyi aneh gitu! Kami juga ngeliat banyak darah berceceran! Jadi kami mau ngasih tau kalian!" kata Rangiku kenceng-kenceng.

"Serius? Kami juga denger yang aneh-aneh gitu! Kayak ada yang lewat! Malahan gue ngeliat putih-putih, lagi!" kata Renji sambil nyomot Taiyakinya lagi. Author bingung, dia bawa Taiyaki berapa, sih? Kok gak abis-abis? Ah.. So what aja..-_-

"Yee.. Lo pade masih pada mending! Gue nengok hantunya langsung malahan!" Toushiro bergidik ngeri.

"Nah! Benerkan gue, Taichou! Beliin sepatunya buat gue!" kata Rangiku sambil nyodorin tangannya tapi malah ditampol Rukia.

"Apaan, sih!" protes Rangiku.

"Janjinya 'kan gak begitu, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" omel Rukia. Rangiku bengong sebentar kamudian menjawab dengan 'O, iya..'

"Intinya semua udah pada ngalamin kejadian sama setan ntuh, kan? Jadi gak ada yang menang atau kalah, donk!" kata Ichigo.

**"UAAPPAAA! ? ?" **jerit mereka semua bersamaan. Ichigo budeg seketika.

"Gimana kalo gini, yang konsou tuh setan duluan, dia yang menang!" usul Ikkaku.

"Bener juga," kata Toushiro.

"Tumben lu pinter," ejek Yumichika yang langsung mendapat bonus tabokan.

"Yang dapat berarti hebat! Soalnya tuh setan 'kan serem banget!" kata Ichigo yang budegnya udah sembuh. Toushiro ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Nah! Sekarang kita undi lagi kelompoknya!" kata Renji, tapi sekarang gak makan Taiyaki lagi. Udah abis kayaknya. Ternyata author salah! 5 Taiyaki berhasil dikeluarkannya dari sakunya! Waduh.. Bisa stress, nih author..

"Ngapain tuker-tukeran segala?" kata Ichigo gak nerima. Dia kan masih pengen sama Rukia..

"Tadi itu kan ronde awal, ini yang kedua! Gak seru kalo sama mulu!" kata Yumichika. Ichigo lemes. Dijeduk-jedukinnya kepalanya ke dinding. Semua yang ngeliat dia cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Kalo gitu kita undi sekarang!" seru Rukia semangat kayak orang dapat uang 5 juta.

"Pake hompimpa aja!" usul Rangiku.

"Ih.. Amit-amit! Kayak bocah aja!" Toushiro masang tampang jijik.

Semua yang ada disitu menatap Toushiro dengan tatapan Gak-ngerasa-lo? Toushiro yang nyadar kalo diomongin langsung menggampar mereka satu persatu.

Akhirnya, inilah hasil undiannya:  
><strong>-Rukia &amp; Toushiro<br>-Ichigo & Renji & Rangiku  
>-Yumichika &amp; Ikkaku<strong>

"Yeey! Akhirnya kita bareng lagi!" Yumichika dan Ikkaku langsung berpelukan kayak Teletubbies. *plak!*

Maaf, author mule error lagi.  
>Maksudnya mereka langsung tos (?).<p>

Ichigo pundung gara-gara gak sekelompok ma Rukia. Sedangkan Toushiro jingkrak-jingkrak. Rukia yang ngeliat hal itu bingung.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, elo kenapa?"

"Eh, enggak.."

Sedangkan Renji dan Rangiku asyik ngegosip.

"Tau, gak?" tanya Renji.

"Nggak," jawab Rangiku.

"Belum gue kasih tau kan, bego!" omel Renji.

"Makanya gue bilang gak tau! !" balas Rangiku.  
>Dan akhirnya acara gosip mereka pun berakhir ricuh.<p>

"Argh! Cepet aja mulai! !" Toushiro yang naik darah sukses ngebuat malam itu semakin dingin. Semuanya ngangguk-ngangguk ketakutan.

"Bagus! Ayo pergi!"

Dan akhirnya para shinigami gaje itu kembali berpencar.

-Rukia-Toushiro-

Sraak!

"Kyaaa! !"

Rukia yang ngedenger bunyi aneh, langsung nemplok lagi ke Toushiro. Toushiro mangap-mangap.

"Ku.. Kuchiki..! Elo mau.. Bunuh gue.. Ya..?"

"Eh! Sori, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia masang tampang innocent. Toushiro jadi gak tega.

"Iya, deh.."

Menjelang beberapa menit, Rukia tiba-tiba nanya.

"Eh.. Eh.. Hitsugaya-taichou! Muka hantunya tadi gimana, sih? Gue gak jelas nengoknya.. Elo ngeliat dari dekat, kan?" tanya Rukia. Muka Toushiro berubah pucet.

"Hiih! Serem banget pokoknya! Beda banget sama yang namanya plus! Walau pun hantu, yang ini gak ada rantai karmanya! Mukanya bedarah-darah kayak kena jus tomat! Terus.." belum sempet Toushiro nyambung, Rukia udah ketawa gaje.

"Hahahaha! Sama yang kayak gitu aja takut!" ketawa Rukia makin gila.

"Lha? Kalo gitu ngapain lo lari tadi?" Toushiro yang kesal+malu berhasrat ingin menggoreng Rukia.

"Habis.. Gue pikir kalo Hitsugaya-taichou aja takut, apa lagi gue! Kiranya Cuma kayak begitu doank! Ditambah lagi barusan Hitsugaya-taichou bilangnya kayak kena jus tomat! **Bwahahaha! !**" Rukia makin gila dan ketawa ala Don Kanonji. Saking kencengnya dia ketawa, senternya sampai jatuh.

"Kuchiki baka! Gelap, nih!" Toushiro mencak-mencak.

"Iya, iya. Bakal gue cari. Elo-nya juga cari, gih," perintah Rukia kurang ajar. Toushiro nahan marah.

'Cantik-cantik tapi nyebelinnya sejagad! Cewek sialan!' umpatnya dalem hati.

Tiba-tiba sepotong tangan dingin menyerahkan senter itu ke Rukia.

"Ah! Udah ketemu, ya? Makasih, ya Hitsugaya-taichou!" kata Rukia.

"Lha? Elo ngomong ma siapa, Kuchiki? Gue disini, bego!" Toushiro nepok-nepok bahu Rukia dari belakang. Rukia langsung pucet.

"Kalau Taichou disini.. Terus ini siapa..?"

"Mana gue tau! Ya nyalain senternyalah dodot!" omel Toushiro.

Rukia menyalakan sentenya takut-takut. Dan begitu melihat apa dihadapannya, Rukia dan Toushiro ngejerit kayak ada artis.

**"EMAAKK! ! SETAN YANG TADII! ! !"**

Toushiro langsung ngambil jarak 2 meter dari Rukia dan nutupin matanya.

"Hi.. Hitsugaya-taichou! Kok elo ninggalin gue, sih!" pekik Rukia shock.

"Tapi lo bilang lo gak takut! Buktiin dulu! Konsou, gih!" balas Toushiro. Rukia nelen soul candy-nya dan keluar dari gigai.

"O.. Oke..!"

Rukia melangkah maju untuk mendekati hantu itu. Tapi ketika hantu itu membuka salah satu matanya yang putih kosong, Rukia kembali ngejerit.

**"NGGAAAK! ! NOOOO! ! GUE GAK MAU! ! !"** Rukia langsung ninggalin Toushiro yang masih nutup mata. Setelah nyadar, Toushiro ikutan kabur.

**"KUCHIKII! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUEE! !"**

-Ichigo-Renji-Rangiku-

Gyaa! Gyaa!

Rangiku bergidik ngeri. Renji yang ngeliatnya langsung nanya.

"Hm? Elo nape, Rangiku-san?" tanya Renji sambil ngambil Taiyaki lagi dari saku celananya yang udah menyerupai kantong Doraemon itu.

"Kayaknya yang disebelah sana udah bener-bener lebih dari mulai, ya?" kata Rangiku. Ichigo menyahutnya.

"Iya. Gue denger kayak ada suara ngejerit-jerit gitu."

"Bentar lagi kita juga bakal kayak gitu," Renji masang tampang cool. Rangiku dan Ichigo kebelet muntah darah. Tapi sebelum sempat, tiba-tiba..

Wuuussh..

**"Hiii! !"**

3 makhluk itu langsung merinding.

"A.. Apaan, tuh!" tanya Renji yang hampir ngompol.

"Kayak putih-putih gitu! Terbang-terbang, lagi! Hiiy!" Ichigo pipis di celana.*duak!* Eh, maksudnya sama kayak Renji, hampir ngompol juga.

"I.. Itu persis dengan yang gue liat semalem!" kata Rangiku.

Tiba-tiba Renji menjerit.

"Aaah! !"

**"Gyaaaa! ! !"** Rangiku dan Ichigo langsung berpelukan.

"Renji! Lu napa, sih?" omel mereka.

"Ta.. Taiyaki gue ileng satu.."

Gubrak!

"Taiyaki aja lo peduliin!" semprot Rangiku.

"Ta.. Tapi aneh, Rangiku-san! Siapa juga yang mau ngambil makanan kucing kayak begitu?" kata Ichigo yang langsung mendapat cakaran dari Renji.

"Ja.. Jangan-jangan.." Rangiku menghentikan kalimatnya. Mereka menelan ludah.

".. Hantunya.."

Pluk!

"Ah! Itu Taiyaki gue!" Renji langsung jiingkrak-jingkrak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Taiyaki yang ada di pojok lorong. Langsung diambilnya Taiyaki itu.

"Ini dia, Ichigo! Kejatuh kali, ya?"

Ketika Renji hendak memakannya, Rangiku langsung tereak.

"Tunggu, Renji! Itu mencuriga.."

Disaat bersamaan, tiba-tiba sepotong tangan mengambil Taiyaki Renji.

"Kan.." Rangiku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan langsung tereak.

"Se.. Se.. **SETAN SEMALAAAM! ! KABUUUR! ! !**"

Ichigo dan Rangiku langsung kabur, sedangkan Renji keluar dari gigainya.

"BALIKIN TAIYAKI GU.. **E! ?**"

Saking cerobohnya, Renji malah kesandung. Sekarang gantian hantu itu yang mendekati Renji.

"Eh.. I.. Iya, gapapa, deh.. Taiyaki itu buat elo aja.. Hehe.." Renji nyengir disela-sela ketakutannya.

"..."

Sekarang jarak hantu itu dan Renji tinggal 0,5 meter, disaat itu juga Renji langsung ngejerit.

**"ICHIGO! RANGIKU-SAN! TUNGGUU!"**

-Yumichika-Ikkaku-

"Huaah.. Ngantuk gue.." Ikkaku menguap lebar. Yumichika manfaatin kesempatan itu buat masukin kancing bajunya yang copot ke mulut Ikkaku.

Pluk!

"Pueh! Pueh! Sialan lo, Yumichika! !" Ikkaku mencak-mencak kayak emak-emak yang gak dapet diskon di pasar (?).

"Ini pelajaran buat elo. Kalo siang bolong ntar yang masuk lalat, lagi," kata Yumichika nakut-nakutin. Ikkaku monyongin mulutnya.

"Iya, iya! Ngemeng-ngemeng wujud setan ntuh gimana, sih?" tanya Ikkaku. Air muka Yumichika langsung berubah.

"Kata Matsumoto, wujudnya gak ada miripnya sama manusia, plus, hollow, arrancar atau apalah! Kalau pun plus, yang ini gak ada rantai karmanya! Terus.." Ikkaku langsung ngebekep mulut Yumichika.

"Iya, iya. Cukup, dah. Dibilangin gitu pun masih susah bagi gue ngebayanginnya," kata Ikkaku. Yumichika tiba-tiba terbelalak.

"Se.. Sebetulnya gue juga agak penarasaran sama mukanya.. Tapi sekarang kayaknya gue udah tau, deh.." kata Yumichika.

"Serius? Kayak gimana?" tanya Ikkaku dengan semangat '45.

"Kayak.. **ITU!**" Yumichika nunjuk ke arah belakang Ikkaku. Ikkaku ikutan melotot. Tapi kemudian dia nyengir kuda.

"Gue udah biasa nengok makhluk berlumuran darah! Biar gue aja yang konsou!" Ikkaku langsung keluar dari gigainya.

"Ya, udah! Konsou aja, sana! **Hiiiiy! ! Kosmetik! Help me! !**" jerit Yumichika ngawur. Ikkaku sweatdrop, tapi dia segera melancarkan aksinya.

ALHASIL, sama kayak si Renji, Ikkaku malah kesandung.

"Sial..! *%$#**! ! !" umpat Ikkaku sebel. Tiba-tiba Ikkaku melotot shock. Yang paling serem baginya dari setan itu adalah..

Satu matanya gak ada alias bolong..

Ikkaku langsung ngejerit gaje.

**"NOOO! ! MAMIII! ! !"**

Ikkaku pun berlari menyusul Yumichika yang udah melesat jauh.

Siapakah shinigami yang kira-kira dapat meng-konsou hantu itu? Tunggu di chapter yang akan datang!

*TBC*

=Pecakapan Gaje ch.2=

Ai-chan: Huee.. Kok makin gaje dan garing, ya? Maafkan daku klo kalian tetep gak puas.. *sujud-sujud gaje ke arah para readers yang masang tampang iblis*

Toushiro: Halah, mampus aja lo sana. Cuma 4 orang nge-review fanfic elo chapter kali ini! *bangga lagi*

Ai-chan: Shiro-chan! Jaga mulut elo! Lagian dari mana, sih elo dapet kata-kata kayak gitu! ?

Toushiro: Oooh.. Dari Kurosaki dan yang lainnya *nunjuk ke arah Ichigo dkk yang lagi main PS*

Ikkaku: Yaah! ! Gue kalah! ! ****$#%! !**

Ichigo: **HUAHAHAHA! ! MAMPUS LOE! ! !**

Ai-chan: *melotot shock*

Rangiku: *bergidik ngeri* Eh, rasanya kayak ada aura pembunuh, deh di belakang gue..

Yumichika: Ah! Asalnya dari monster itu! ! *nunjuk-nunjuk author*

Ai-chan: Kalian.. **BUKANNYA NGEBALES REVIEW MALAH SALING UMPAT-MENGUMPAT! ! YUKI, HABISI MEREKA! ! !**

Yukihana: Oke! Samui yozora ni chirabatte ita, **YUKIMARU! ! !**

Ichigo, Rangiku, Ikkaku & Yumichika: *seketika mengkristal *

Rukia: *sweatdrop* Eng.. Kok gue nggak? *bingung*

Ai-chan & Yukihana: **NAPE? LU MAU JUGA! ?**

Rukia: Ng.. Nggak, kok.. *gemetaran*

Toushiro: Woi, thor! Elu-nya juga sibuk sendiri, tau! Katanya mau bales ripiu!

Ai-chan: Yee.. Bilang aja lu mau ngebela Rukia, Shiro-chan! Yuki, tolong pecahin lagi kristal dari orang-orang kotor ini!

Toushiro: *blushing*

Yukihana: Oke! *ngelempar batu seberat 15 ton ke arah Ichigo dkk, tapi agak melenceng dan malah mengenai Renji yang lagi asyik nyomot pisang*

Rukia: RENJIIIII! ! ! *shock*

Yukihana: Ups, sori.. *kembali ngelempar batu, akhirnya kristal nista itu berhasil dipecahkan*

Rangiku: Yak! Pertama dari **Widy Kakitaka**! Haha, Yumichika! Dia ngasih elo kiss bye, nih!

Yumichika: Yeeey! Gue kasih elo juga, ah! Muaach! *akhirnya terjadilah kiss bye antar Widy-senpai dan Yumichika*

Ikkaku: **WOOI! !** Kelamaan, tau! Sambung, Matsumoto!

Rangiku: Waah.. Taichou! Dia ngerestuin hubungan elo sama Rukia-chan, nih!

Toushiro: Diem, Matsumoto! *sok cool, padahal udah mimisan*

Rukia: Hitsugaya-taichou? Elo gapapa? *ngelap mimisan Toushiro pake sapu tangannya*

Ichigo: *membara*

Toushiro: *blushing, tepar*

Rukia: Lho? Kok pingsan, sih? *kebingungan*

Yukihana: Mari kita sambung! Dari **rieka kuchiki**! Hantunya? Rahasia, donk.. Fanfic ini kan genre-nya misteri! Tapi di akhir cerita ini kita juga bakalan tau itu apa. Makin seru? Trims! Iya, nih udah dipanjangin dan udah apdet.

Ichigo: Ketiga dari **Authorjelek**! Aduh.. Aneh banget namanya..! Yaah.. Alesan kami lari soalnya setannya itu serem banget, tau!

Ai-chan: Dari **Mikkazuki Hikari**! Hehe.. Akhirnya kau meripiu fanfic-ku juga, Ya-chan.. Eh? Renji! Dia minta elo yang ngebacain review, nih!

Renji: *muncul dengan kepala dibalut perban* Oke.. Ng.. Dia bilang mo request HitsuRuki lagi, nih!

Rangiku: Uwaaa! Lagi-lagi ada yang mendukung cintamu, Taichou!

Toushiro: *masih tepar*

Renji: Ichigo! Dia kirim salam ke elo, nih!

Ichigo: Wa'alaikumsalam..(?)

All: Sekian dari kami! Review lagi, ya~!


	5. The End

Pairing: Terpaksa akan dikurangi :'(  
>Warning(s): OOC, gj, garing, dll<br>Disclaimer: Males gw nyebutnya *digampar*

A/N: Hai! Kembali lagi ke acara realiti sesungguhnya, Big Brother Indonesia bersama Simpati! *dijitak readers dan kru Big Brother*  
>Aih, teganya kalian padaku.. *pundung* Yap, langsung aja, RnR please!<p>

=Chapter 6=

**"GYAAAA!"**

Ini sama kayak di chapter sebelumnya, jadi langsung aja mereka..

Bruaagh!

"Lho? Kok kita jadi gini lagi?" pekik Toushiro gak nerima nasib. Rangiku langsung menyelanya.

"T.. Taichou! Tadi kita-kita liat setannya dari dekat!" jeritnya shock.

"I.. Iya! Serem banget! Satu matanya gak ada!" semprot Ikkaku.

"Hitsugaya-taichou tega nyuruh gue konsou-in setan ntuh!" Rukia langsung nangis gaje.

"Kalo elo bisa konsou dia, ujung-ujungnya kita juga yang dapet untung, Kuchiki," kata Toushiro cuek.

"Kira-kira setannya dimana, ya?" kata Renji yang kembali ngeluarin Taiyaki dari kantong ajaibnya.

"Cari reiatsunya aja!" sela Ichigo. Yang lain cuma mikir 'Jarang banget ni anak pinter..' Ichigo yang ngerasa diliatin jadi risih.

"Apaan, sih liat-liat?" omelnya. Yang lain mencoba mengelak. "Siapa yang ngeliatin elo? Cari aja reiatsu-nya, gih!"

Ichigo cemberut, tapi tetap dicarinya juga reiatsu itu.

"Gue ngerasa janggal.." kata Toushiro tiba-tiba. Semuanya ngangguk-ngangguk kecuali Ichigo yang kebingungan.

"Eh? Apaan, sih?" tanya Ichigo yang langsung ditempeleng sama Rangiku.

"Bego! Baca reiatsunya!" omel Rangiku.

"Ini.. Reiatsunya gede banget.." Yumichika buka suara.

"Iya, hampir mendekati.. Menos?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Gak mungkin! Menos itu kan bego! Mana mungkin dia bisa nyamar! Mungkin setan yang ini spesies langka!" jawab Renji ngawur.

"Ngaco aja, lu! Padahal elu sama aja begonya sama Menos, tapi malah ngata-ngatain dia! Yang penting sekarang kita temuin dia lagi dan langsung kita konsou!" Ikkaku bersemangat. Sementara itu, Renji yang dikatain bego terus mengunyah taiyaki-nya untuk ngilangin rasa kesal.

"Emang lu berani liat mukanya?" tanya Ichigo. Ikkaku lemes.

"Nggak, sih.."

"Gue ada usul! Kita ngalahin dia sambil nutup mata!" kata Toushiro yang disambut dengan tatapan Gile-lu?-Gimana-caranya?

"Goblok! Ya lacak reiatsunya, lah!" Toushiro mencak-mencak. Suhu ruangan itu turun sampai -100 derajat (buset! Serius, nih?). Yang lainnya ngangguk-nangguk ketakutan, ntar mereka malah dijadiin es cincang *?*, lagi..

Akhirnya, para shinigami gaje itu kembali meneruskan pejalanannya. Tanpa melihat.

**"Uargh!"** Ichigo nabrak tembok sampe jidatnya benjol kayak Shinchan.

"Ahahaha! Rasain lu, Kurosa.. **Ugh!**" Toushiro yang ngakak gaje gak sengaja nabrak Rangiku.

"Taichou? Elo datang ke gue minta dipeluk? Nih.." Rangiku niat meluk Toushiro, tapi malah dapet semprotan.

**"AMIT-AMIT BUNCIS!"**

"Aduh.. Kalian ini udah kayak or.. **GIL?**" Yumichika yang lagi ngebedakin mukanya gak sengaja menumpahkan cairan pembersih wajahnya dan langsung kepeleset terus mukanya nyium lantai.

**"MUHAHAHA! LUCU BANGET! RASAIN LO!"** Ikkaku yang ketawa gaje kayak lagi nonton Spongebob Squarepants, gak nyadar kalo lantai yang dari tadi diinjek-injeknya langsung jebol. Gantian Yumichika yang ketawa.

"Ahahahaha..!" Yumichika tertawa dengan cantik *?*.

**"IKKAKU! LO HARUS NGEBAYAR BIAYA LANTAI SEKOLAH GUE!"** omel Ichigo. Ikkaku cemberut.

"Tinggal pake kekuatan Orihime-chan juga beres," Ikkaku nyantai doank.

"Argh! Kalo dari reiatsunya, sih kayaknya hantunya masih jauh! Ngapain kita nutup mata segala?" Rukia ngamuk.

"Ah.. Iya, ya. Kalo hantunya udah deket aja baru kita nutup mata. Yuk buka," saat Toushiro ngebuka matanya, tiba-tiba setan ntuh muncul di depannya kayak di sinetron-sinetron.

**"UWAAAA! SETANNYA MUNCUL!"**

Para shinigami itu langsung nutup matanya lagi dan menyerang makhluk itu.

"Ciaat!" Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Kyaa! Ichigo! Jangan nyerang gue!" Rukia menghindari Getsuga Tenshou.

"Ups! Gue kira elo setannya! Reiatsunya mirip, sih!" kata Ichigo innocent.

"Kurang ajar! Jadi maksud elo gue setan?" Rukia menyerang Ichigo pake Soukatsui.

"Ya, gitu, deh! Elo emang udah mati, kan? Berarti elo itu **SETAN!**" balas Ichigo nyari mati. Dan akhirnya terjadi pertarungan gaje antara Rukia vs Ichigo.

"Woi! Ichigo! Rukia-chan! Stop, bego! Bantuin kita! Ni setan pandai menghindar!" pekik Rangiku yang udah stress nengok pertarungan konyol itu.

"Hiaa!" Ikkaku yang tinggal dikit lagi meng-konsou setan itu, malah dihindari dan akhirnya dia nubruk lemari.

Bruak!

"Aaaww!" jeritnya.

"Hiaaat..! Mati lo!" Rangiku yang ber-shunpo mendekati hantu itu malah kepeleset gara-gara es dari Sode no Shirayuki.

"Rukia-chan! Kepeleset, nih gue!" Rangiku nunjukin mukanya yang lecet-lecet. Tapi Rukia tetep bertarung ma Ichigo, nyuekin Rangiku. Yang dicuekin cemberut gaje.

"Amit-amit deh gue ikut konsou massal kayak gitu. Mending gue dandan," kata Yumichika cuek. Tapi begitu ada yang gak sengaja nyenggol dia, si banci itu reflek buka mata.

"**HEH! BERANI-BERANINYA ELO NUMPAHIN BEDAK GU.**.e..?"  
>Yumichika melotot. Sekarang muka hantu itu tepat di depannya. (Jangan mikir aneh-aneh!)<p>

**"NOO! AMPYUUUN!"** Yumichika semaput saking takutnya. Toushiro yang dari tadi nengok semua orgil-orgil itu, cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Dasar orang-orang gak guna.." desisnya. Saking sebelnya, Toushiro langsung ngebekuin hantu itu.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

Kreek! Prang!

Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Renji membuka matanya dan melotot shock.

**"ERGH? KOK GAK DI KONSOU? MATI, DONK** **HANTUNYA!"** jerit mereka.

"Baka! Liat yang sebenarnya!" pekik Toushiro.

Ternyata, setelah pecah oleh es Hyourinmaru, pecah-pecahan itu kembali bersatu. Mereka semua melotot shock.

"Menos?" jerit mereka –selain Toushiro.

"Jadi kalian cuma ngira kalo ini hantu yang punya reiatsu gede? Ini menos yang nyamar!" kata Toushiro.

"Lho? Kok Taichou bisa tau?" tanya Rangiku blo'on. #plak!

"Elo gak ingat, Matsumoto? Kan dulu ada kejadian hollow yang nyamar jadi plus! Mereka nyamar buat menghindari serangan shinigami untuk memakan jiwa manusia atau plus! Yang berbeda antara plus dan mereka adalah rantai karmanya! Yang ini gak punya rantai karma!" jelas Toushiro na'uzubillah panjangnya. Rangiku ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Eh? Tapi Menos ini kok pinter banget?" kata Yumichika sambil menghindari cero.

"Iya, ya?" Rukia menyahut.

"Itu kita bahas di Soul Society aja, Kuchiki! Sekarang kita kalahkan dulu makhluk ini!" Toushiro menyiapkan zanpakutou-nya.

**"SERAANG!"**

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

"Getsuga tenshou!"

Hanya dalam 3 serangan, Menos nyebelin ntuh berhasil dimusnahkan. Semua terduduk lemes.

"Huaah! Ngantuk!" Ichigo menguap lebar.

"Pulang, ah. Gue mo pake kosmetik ekstrak buah lagi," Yumichika yang niat pulang bajunya langsung ditarik Ikkaku pake Houzukimaru.

"Tunggu! Tentuin dulu siapa yang menang!" Ikkaku ngingetin.

"Iya, iya! Lepasin dulu baju gue! Robek, nih!" Yumichika mencak-mencak.

"Nah, kalo gitu sapa yang menang?" tanya Renji yang makan Taiyaki lagi.

"Siapa? Ya Taichou, lah!" Rangiku meluk Toushiro kayak biasanya.

**"UAAPPAAA? KITA-KITA KAN JUGA UDAH NGALAHIN MENOS-NYA!"** protes Rukia dan Ichigo kompak.

"Tapi yang pertama ngebuka wujudnya kan Taichou? Jadi Taichou yang menang!" Rangiku tetep ngotot. Rukia ma Ichigo pundung bareng di pojokan. Semuanya sweatdrop. Toushiro meghela nafas.

"Gue gak peduli sama permainan gaje ini, Matsumoto. Kasih aja hadiahnya ke Kuchiki dan Kurosaki," kata Toushiro cuek. Padahal sebenernya dia emang mau minta dibeliin semangka, tapi demi harga dirinya, ya sudahlah..

Karena mendengar perkataan Toushiro tadi, mata Ichigo dan Rukia langsung terang kayak piring yang dicuci pake Sunlight.

**"MAKASIH TOUSHIRO/HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"** Rukia dan Ichigo nemplok ke Toushiro kayak Teletubbies (lagi).

"Sesak, bego!" Toushiro langsung nendang Ichigo sampe nyungsep tong sampah sedangkan Rukia nyangkut di pohon.

"Gimana, nih? Udah jam 03.56 AM.. Gue ngantuk banget.. Pulang, yuk.." Renji berhenti makan Taiyaki. Mulutnya udah capek ngunyah kayaknya. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk dengan lemes. Akhirnya 7 cecunguk ntuh pulang dari uji nyali mereka.

-Ichigo-Rukia-

"Ichigo.. Kalo elo mau minta dibeliin apa..?" tanya Rukia yang matanya tinggal 1 watt.

"Gue.. Minta coklat seribu kardus.." kata Ichigo yang hampir ketiduran gara-gara ngayal.

"Oh.. Kalo gue.."

"Gak perlu lo bilang gue juga udah tau.. Pasti kelinci gila kesukaan elo, kan..?" Ichigo ngomong kurang ajar.

"**CHAPPY GAK GILA!"** Rukia ngegampar Ichigo.

"Iya, iya. Chappy paling waras sedunia. Dah sampe, nih! Yuk, masuk!" Ichigo megang gagang pintu.

Cklek! Cklek!

"G.. Gawat.. Dikunci.." Ichigo langsung pucet kayak es krim vanilla.

"Gak bisa masuk, donk.." Rukia ikutan pucet.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lebay dari atap rumah Ichigo.

"I-CHI-GOO~!"

BRUAAK!

Rukia dan Ichigo berhasil menghindari 'serangan' itu. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjatuh barusan, mereka langsung berbinar-binar.

"I.. Isshin-san! Kita selamat!" jerit Rukia.

"Hai, Rukia-chan! Tapi, kalian kok pulang jam segini?" Isshin menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Eh.. Itu.. Tadi kami.." Ichigo berusaha nyari alasan.

"Ahh.. Ketahuan, nih! Jangan-jangan kalian.. Ehem, ehem.." Isshin masang tampang mesum, sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia masang tampang horror, kemudian mereka menghajar Isshin sambil tereak..

**"DASAR HENTAI!"**

-Toushiro-Rangiku-

"Kami.. Pu.. Lang.." ucap Toushiro ma Rangiku dengan tampang zombi.

"To.. Toushiro-kun! Rangiku-san! Kalian dari mana? Eh, masuk dulu!" tanya Orihime panik.

"Biasa.. Tugas shinigami.." kata Toushiro yang matanya tinggal 0,0000001 watt. (author maksa amat!)

"Gue laper.." Rangiku guling-guling di karpet kayak anak kecil gak dikasih permen.

Orihime berusaha berpikir. "Hm.. O, iya! Gue punya masakan super lezat untuk memulihkan tenaga! Sayur asem dengan tambahan pisang, rumput laut, perisa stroberi, susu vanila, dan jus jeruk! Silahkan coba!" tawar Orihime panjang lebar sambil menaruh makanan nista itu. Rangiku langsung menyicipinya, sedangkan Toushiro muka memucat.

"Hm.. Enak! Taichou juga harus makan biar sehat!" Rangiku menyodorkan sendoknya ke Toushiro yang udah dipegang (baca:disiksa) Orihime.

**"NOO! %*$*¥!"**

-Renji-

"Urahara-san.."

Renji ngegedor-gedor pintu toko Kisuke. Kisuke yang ngebuka pintunya tersenyum kayak Gin.

"Wah.. Abarai-san, elo pulangnya lambat banget, ya~ Hukumannya elo harus ngebersihin seluruh rumah gue. SEKARANG."

"Apa? **GAK MAU!**" Renji mau kabur, tapi Kisuke menahannya.

"Ho.. Gitu, ya? Bankai."

**"TIDAAAK!"**

-Ikkaku-Yumichika-

Ikkaku dan Yumichika berjalan lemas menuju mansion tempat tinggal Keigo. Saat mereka membuka pintu.

"Kami pu.."

**"DARLING! ELO DARI MANA AJA? SELINGKUH MA DIA, YA?"** Mizuho langsung meluk Ikkaku sambil nunjuk Yumichika.

**"WHAT?"** Yumichika dan Ikkaku mendelik shock.

"Elo gue usir!"

Mizuho nendang Yumichika keluar rumah dengan nista. Yumichika pundung.

Semetara itu, di SMU Karakura terlihat makhluk yang lebih menyeramkan daripada Menos tadi.

"Fufu.. Gue senang kalian gak menemukanku."

Dan makhluk itu pun menghilang dengan ghaibnya.

***OWARI***

A/N: Nih, gak ada pairing HitsuRuki-nya. Buat penggemar HitsuRuki, sori banget, ya. Kalo mau baca, liat aja fic-ku yang lain. Tapi di review, ya! *ditinju*  
>Sori gak bisa bales review, ntar gue buat chapter bonus buat bales-bales review, deh..<br>Langsung aja, review please!

BILA SEBAGIAN PERJALANAN ADA PADA DOSA, BERHARAP ALLAH MEMBERI TAUBAT. BILA KHILAF DAN KESALAHAN ADA PADA SESAMA, BERHARAP MAAF ADA SELALU DI HATI WALAU TAK TERUCAP. AKHIRI SA'BAN DENGAN NIAT SUCI TUK MENYAMBUT RAMADHAN 1432H. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN, YA..


End file.
